


The (not-so-secret) Origin of Felicity Smoak

by zilaredda



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drunk Felicity, Drunk!Felicity, Gen, Jealous!Oliver, Model Felicity, drunk, embarrassed felicity, past of felicity, sexy felicity, the origin of felicity smoak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilaredda/pseuds/zilaredda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>felicity reveals everything when shes drunk and she lets something slip about her past in modeling. she told them not to look up the pictures but they never were ones to listen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Felicity couldn't believe they had convinced her to do this, stupid Thea and her stupid puppy dog eyes. She didn't realize it had gotten this far until she was downing her fourth Vodka shot. It all started with all of team arrow (Laurel, John, Roy, Oliver, and Thea) in the Foundry with nothing else to do, and Felicity stupidly talking about how she reveals everything when she's drunk. The next thing she knows Thea has a bottle of Vodka ready insisting that she gets to meet drunk Felicity, she never should have said yes, but in between these puppy dog eyes, and Laurels promise of bringing her coffee everyday for the next month Felicity caved.

It burned at first but Thea just kept pouring. She was the only one drinking for the most part, which should have been a dead give away that they were planning on questioning her, but Felicity pressed on until her sixth shot when you could definitely tell she was drunk. That was when the questions started.

 

“Hey Felicity” Laurel said taking a step towards the M.I.T. graduate who was currently spinning around in her chair, to the amusement of everyone else.

“Yes Laurel” Felicity said in mock seriousness before bursting out into giggles.

 

“Why do you hate kangaroos?” Laurel asked, she had always wondered why and now seemed like the perfect time to get a straight answer out of her.

 

“Because my ex boyfriend loved them” she said, as she studied the blank piece of paper on her desk.

 

“Who’s this ex-boyfriend” Thea asked, a half curious half devious smile spread across her face.

Felicity groaned followed by her saying the words “Mark Liahnie” as her chair came to a halt.

 

Theas face lit up as she rapidly approached Felicitys chair “The Mark Liahnie” she said in shock.

 

“That's the one, and Thea if I don't get another shot soon I will wipe out your bank account”

 

“Don't be such a buzzkill” Thea said grabbing the half empty bottle of vodka and pouring her another shot.

 

“Oh trust me that wont kill my buzz” felicity said giggly as she downed the shot and flipped it down to the counter.

 

“Wait Speedy who is Mark Liahnie?” Oliver said a disapproving tone in his voice.

 

“Seriously?, Mark Liahnie is a male model, he's pretty famous” Thea said

 

“And pretty hot” Felicity chimed in “you forgot about the hotness. I mean obviously they're are hotter people than him, like Oliver. Which is not the point, I'm going to stop talking now ?” she said the drinks evidently catching up to her. John and Roy were trying hard to not laugh knowing that there was a good chance Oliver would beat them up if they did.

“So how did you meet Mark Liahnie ?” laurel asked looking very skeptical as she paced in circles around the room.

 

“We both had the same modeling agency” Felicity said shrugging it off as she grabbed the Vodka bottle and took a big swig. Every one was looking at her in disbelief, it wasn't that they didn't think she was pretty enough, it was just that she didn't seem like that type of girl.

 

“You were a model?” laurel asked she was very obviously confused and had stopped her pacing at the other blondes strange statement.

 

“Mmhhmm, I went by the name Sasha Everson” Felicity said looking distracted until some thing clicked in her mind and her eyes bulged out of her head “None of you can EVER look at any of those pictures EVER okay?, I know it sounds funny right now but if you saw them it would not be funny” she said grasping the armrest of her chair tightly as she stared at them all, her eyes flicking from where Thea and Laurel stood to the group of dumbfounded guys staring at her in shock.

 

“Felicity why are you so worried at the idea of them seeing your modeling photos” Laurel asked still processing her earlier statements. Felicity was so zoned out trying to decide whether or not to tell them what type of model she was, that she didn't even notice Thea sending her cautious looks as she got on her phone.

 

“OH MY GOD!!!” Thea practically yelled dropping her phone. Her eyes were huge and felicity could have sworn she heard Thea's jaw hit the floor along with the phone. Thea stared at Felicity, who reached for the Vodka bottle saying “I'm gonna need more Vodka before we have this conversation” she took a few big swigs and set it down. Laurel, John, Roy, and Oliver kept asking Thea what was wrong.

 

“Well Felicity's definitely a model” Thea said reaching down to grab her phone before turning it off so no one else could see the pictures.

“Yeah, I'm looking up those photos” Roy said getting on to the arrow cave computer so fast that Thea didn't have time to stop him. He typed in Sasha Everson so fast you hardly saw him touch the keyboard. Felicity had gotten up and was running to the computer to shut it off before they could see the pictures when she reached the computer all of team arrow was waiting for the computer screen to load and before she could shut it off the screen popped up full of pictures of a lingerie clad felicity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the record in this story laurel isn't an addict, hope you enjoy it. I will try and write a new chapter every few days, as always if you have any ideas for a new chapter please post it any the comments. thanks for reading!

It must have been a full minute before anyone said anything, 5 sets of eyes switching from her to the computer screen. Felicity was sure that her cheeks had turned 50 different shades of red by now. Oliver's eyes stuck to one particular photo -

It was Roy who eventually broke the silence. 

“Wow blondie. This is... surprising, if I was going to suspect a member of team arrow was a lingerie model I would have guessed laurel” he said with a stupid smirk which felicity really wanted to slap off of him. His comment earned him a death stare from laurel. After seeing that he added 

“in my defense you do spend your nights in head to toe leather surrounded by men” that stupid smirk was still unfazed as he held his hands up in mock surrender. Felicity just grabbed two vodka bottles passing one to laurel and chugging nearly a fourth of hers, she figured it would calm her nerves. At this point everyone was staring at her including Oliver who had finally taken his eyes off of her modeling photo. 

“What? Tonight you learned too much of my dating history which is altogether depressing for the record. On top of that you all know i was a model and have seen me basically naked, i deserve vodka” she said slurring her words as she slumped into a spinny chair. Diggle and thea failed to hide their grins. Felicity circled around to the other side of the computers nearly falling several times on the trip there. 

“Why are these pictures still pulled up?” she said leaning in to shut off the computers. before she shut off the computer she pointed at one picture exclaiming "I still have those!”

“See I was wearing leather long before all of you” felicity said giggling and taking more swigs of vodka to avoid everyone's shocked stares. Oliver still hadn't said anything though his eyes were about five times there normal size.

“Okay I'm proposing a game of never have I ever because drunk felicity might be the most fun person to play with” Thea said a grin spreading across her face as she escorted felicity back to her spinney chair. 

“Oooh! I wanna play” felicity exclaimed, loud enough to make everyone jump.

“I am SOO not missing this” Roy said coming to sit by Thea and felicity

“I'm game” laurel said moving to their side of the room 

“Why not" john said following in laurels foot steps. They were all look at Oliver who seemingly hadn't noticed.

“Come on Oliver! Please please please please please?” felicity said spinning her chair.

“Come on Ollie” Thea pleaded using her very convincing puppy dog eyes

“Fine.” Oliver said crossing his arms as he moved to stand by john.

“Yay!” felicity yelled throwing her hands in the air and spinning her chair again.

Thea moved to grab shot glasses

“Okay rules are if you've done it you take a shot, okay I'm gonna need you're vodka bottle felicity” Thea asked holding her hand out for felicity to give it to her.

“No!” felicity yelled turning around in her chair so Thea was facing her back, clinging on to her vodka for dear life.

“You can take mine” laurel offered hearing felicity whimper.

“Thank you laurel” Thea said taking it from her and pouring out five shots.

“Okay time to start” Thea said excitedly

**Author's Note:**

> One of My First Fan Fictions so Please be nice, and like if you want a second chapter!


End file.
